


Star

by Strange_Hearts



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>A few weeks after returning to England from Narnia the second time, Lucy is in an accident that claims her life.  However, as it was not time for her to die, but due to the fact that Aslan also arrived a bit too late to save her, Lucy's destiny is forever altered when a transformation and new task is placed before her so that she could at least partially live the rest of her life out.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia, just hte way this idea went._ **
> 
> **_Okay, this idea came about after seeing a prompt on someone else's fic - which they then wrote a short one-shot to - about Lucy becoming a Narnian star after dying (in the actual prompt, it was to her dying in a car crash, though I think they might have meant her dying in the train crash that kills her and several of the others who had visited Narnia and still believed in it even after coming back to England, which happens in the book The Last Battle). That said, considering when my idea takes place, I decided to obviously change it so that Lucy dying was done different, and without any of the others - anyone who has read that book will remember that it wasn't just Lucy who died. as already mentioned before._ **
> 
> **_That said, while I have read most of the books - there is only one I haven't ever finished reading yet, because I just can't get into it - I prefer the Walden Media movies, and how the characters look in the movies to the books. No offense to the books - since I rarely prefer movies to books - but, in my opinion, the way the movies came out were awesome. My only true dislike was the Susan/Caspian thing in the second movie, as well as the fact that Caspian pretty much says he wants a queen like Susan (I don't know why, but when I heard that, it was the way Susan looks that was what he was thinking when he said that). I also didn't like the lack of Caspian/Lucy scenes in both movies - clearly, they're good friends come the third one, but you don't see much of that interaction between them in the movies (and yes, I do mean both of them). As I am a big fan to the pairing, it kind of sucks that even the 'only friends' interactions between them are practically non-existent._**
> 
> **_That said, if I can do this right, this won't be a very long story. I don't want a long, drawn out romance between the two, I just want a 'what if this happened instead of that...' sort of deal instead. In truth, it might not even have a little romance to it, I'm not sure as of this moment how exactly it's going to go._**
> 
> **_A few things to mention, though. While the beginning of this story takes place just a few weeks after Prince Caspian - in which case, the movie is to be what is canon for this universe - it then goes to Voyage of the Dawn Treader, though it's not an explicit and obvious deal at first. It's only towards the end of the chapter that it becomes obvious. The other thing is, Jill - who is Eustance's companion his second round through Narnia - is in this as well, though not prominently. It's won't be mentioned in the first chapter - seeing that that one is all Lucy - but the second, which is going to basically be Edmund's and Caspian's chapter, going back and forth between them, will explain it._**

It happened so fast that she'd never be able to say what exactly it was that happened. All she really remembered was that she had forgotten something at school – having been daydreaming about what had happened in Narnia just eight weeks before, thinking about the rather handsome prince she and her siblings had helped become Narnia's next king – that she'd gone back to go get it, despite the yells of siblings. She was being careful, too, making sure not to run into the street in front of any cars, and stepping aside when others were trying to hurry. She'd just reached the gates of her school when everything changed, coming crashing down around her.

She didn't know exactly what it was that had happened – had just heard a really loud sound before feeling a burning pain enter her body from behind. Right before things began to fade – too quickly, for she knew that it shouldn't have been doing that so soon unless something truly had had happened – she thought she heard what sounded like a lion's roar, agonized and pain-filled, as though whatever had caused it had hurt the lion deeply. That was the last thing she knew before all went black.

-

There was dim light around her, though she didn't see where it was coming from. Not that there was much to see anyway – the vast expanse in front of her was pretty much sand and water, what little of it she could see. Only the sky showed something else, dark blue with little twinkling stars. She stared off in the distance, at the still waters.

“Lucy,” came a voice from her side, one she'd know even if it had been years since she'd heard it, or had only heard it once in her life. As it was, it had only been eight weeks since she'd last heard it.

“Aslan,” she breathed, turning to look at the majestic lion. Without thought, she threw her arms around him, causing him to chuckle, abeit a bit sadly, which confused her for a moment, until she caught sight of her arms. She stared at them, not blinking, as if they would change the longer she stared. But they didn't, and she slowly unwound her arms from him as she stared at the luminous skin, which glowed a brightly, a vivid blue tint to them – the light she hadn't been able to figure out where it was coming from before. Her eyes widened as they remained unchanged, and she quickly looked over her entire body, seeing that she was no longer in her school uniform, but in a pale white dress, going all the way down to her feet, loose with cascading fabric trailing down from her shoulders.

“What...what's going on?” she said, her voice trembling lightly as she finally turned to Aslan. The majestic lion stared at her, sadly, as she looked imploringly at him, trying to figure out what had happened. Still, he didn't say anything to her, not that she was capable of really listening at the moment. Instead, her mind was going over everything that had happened, remembering the burning pain that had hit her from behind. Somehow, though she didn't know exactly how, she knew that it was that that had changed things, that had caused this. If only she knew what _that_ had been...

“What happened, Aslan?” she asked him, her confusion evident. He looked away, sighing slightly, and there was an edge of defeat in his manner, as though he had failed in something.

“There was an attack in your world,” he stated. “You were hit by one of their weapons.”

“I'm dead,” she said, suddenly understanding what it was that had him so sad. “Whatever hit me, it killed me.”

“Yes,” he said.

“But...but why am I glowing? I mean, since you brought me here, I'm in Narnia, right? And...” she started to say, but her words kept getting jumbled in her mind, and she couldn't seem to make sense of them.

“It was not time for you to die yet, nor is it time for you to join me in my country,” he said.

“But I can't go back there,” she said. “So I'm here, in Narnia, right? You brought me home?” she asked, wanting to smile at the thought. And yet, she didn't for she could tell that there was something wrong, that there was a drawback.

“I tried to bring you back to Narnia, so that you could live your life the way it was supposed to be lived out, though still slightly different, as it would be here instead of there,” he said. “But I wasn't prepared for you dying, and didn't get there in time.”

“What does that mean?” she asked.

“I could not bring you back here in a way that would mean you were alive. You would still be just as dead here as you are in your old world,” he said, and her breath caught.

“I'm a ghost,” she said, looking at herself again. “Is...is that why I glow?”

“No,” he rumbled. “A compromise was made so that such wouldn't happen. You are not a ghost – you've been made into a star, instead.”

“A star,” Lucy said, sounding amazed as she looked at herself again. Narnian stars weren't like normal stars – they could conform into a human form if it was needed, as well as live as a human unless given a specific task. So long as they visited the skies every now and then, they'd be fine. And, when time came, if they wished, they could pass on, going to the next world when the time for such came.

“Yes,” he said, and, for the first time since arriving, he smiled. It was brief, brought on by how amazed she seemed to be, but it did flicker across his face for a moment. Then, it was gone. “However, in order for you to stay a star, I must ask something of you.”

“There is a task for me, isn't there?” she said, and he nodded.

“If you are willing to take it,” he said. She thought for a moment, and then nodded her own head.

“I will,” she said, and immediately, her surroundings changed. She looked around with interest at where she was at, two tables near her, one a long table laddled with food that looked as though it had just been brought there a few moments before, despite the fact that Lucy instinctively knew that wasn't what happened. At the other table, it was smaller, circular, with large trees and branches that twisted this way and that way around it. Yet, there was something strange about it, and Lucy too k a step forward, trying to figure out what the strangeness was, only to realize that the trees that were closest to it weren't actual trees, but three men, staring dully ahead, old looking and unkempt, the branches of trees having wound around them. She gasped, startled, as she leaned back, before turning to Aslan.

“They are still alive, just in an enchanted sleep,” he said. Then, before she could ask why and if they'd ever wake again, the area around them brightened, and Lucy looked up to see that one of the stars in the sky – a blue one, just like her – descending. Her breath caught as it formed into a human shape, turning into a blonde girl who had to be about four years older than she was – just under Peter's age, in fact. She was also rather familiar, though Lucy couldn't seem to place her.

“This is Lilliandil, Ramandu's daughter,” Aslan told her.

“Welcome, Queen Lucy,” Lilliandil said, bowing to her.

“Thank you, Lilliandil,” Lucy stated bowing back. “And please, it's just Lucy.”

“Of course, Lucy,” she said. Lucy motioned to the three.

“Will they stay like that?” she asked.

“Only until everything is set right,” was the answer.

“Lucy,” Aslan stated. “Lilliandil is the star that watches over this island, the star that guides people to the shores, where they may dine at my table. However, while grateful to be able to do this, she had grown weary of it as well, wishing to be allowed to move on, so long as no one is inconvenienced. However, she was set with a task that has made it so that she can not move on until it is completed.”

Lucy's eyebrow furrowed as she wondered why he was telling her this, until she remembered what it was that she had agreed to beforehand. Lilliandil, who was also wondering why Lucy was there – though she didn't mind it all that much, not only having heard so much about the Valiant Queen, but also from her own memories of her, having been there during the golden age, and having seen her and her siblings rule, for she had been Narnian at the time, only becoming a star herself not long after they'd left – looked at Aslan with wary hope, realizing as well.

“You wish me to take her task,” Lucy said. Aslan nodded her head, and Lucy nodded as well.

“I will do it,” she said, and, almost at once, her glow seemed to brighten, the magic that tied a star from being able to move on tying her to the island as it had Lilliandil. Lilliandil, though, while not glowing as brightly anymore physically, still seemed to in a way, with the bright smile that crossed her face upon feeling the ties release her.

“Thank you,” she said, and then, knowing that she owed it to Lucy, escorted her around the island, explaining what her old task had been, while also giving her all the information she knew would be needed. Lucy asked her questions every now and then, understanding why she had wanted the change upon learning of just how long she'd had the task, and how lonely it could be – save for the enchanted men, people rarely came for visits, and Lilliandil had become very lonely because of it. More than that, though, was the fact that Lilliandil felt tired. It was time – past time, even – for her to move on to the next adventure.

Lilliandil stayed there only long enough to tell Lucy everything before finally leaving, fading completely out of existence with a smile on her face as she welcomed her death, and Lucy turned to Aslan, who had let the two speak alone.

“I suppose I will not see you all that often,” Lucy said, a bit sadly.

“My dear child, I will make sure to visit as often as I can,” he stated, knowing that Lucy would feel the loneliness more than Lilliandil ever had – Lucy was more of a social creature, preferring being around others than not. Aslan knew that Lucy would lose herself if she was always alone, and, while she wouldn't have to be tied as long as Lilliandil had been, even a short while with no one else would seem longer for someone like her. And, while she could communicate with the other stars, not many of them were like her, and could not become human as she could. He knew also knew that she would get bored of being a star all the time as well – the compulsion to stay in the sky for her would only be when she needed to guide someone to the island. Other than that, she would honestly feel more compelled to be on land than in the skies.

Lucy, upon hearing his promise, smiled, before looking at the sky.

“I suppose it's time I join them, then,” she said, speaking of her new siblings, for that was what the other stars were now. She could feel dawn approaching, and, while she didn't really feel a compulsion to join them, she figured that she should at least introduce herself to them, get to know them.

“You may if you wish, dear one,” Aslan told her. With a nod of her head, she walked forward, giving Aslan a hug.

“See you later,” she said, before looking up again, wondering how to get herself to go up. Luckily, the moment she began to concentrate on going up, a change came over her body, and condensed into a ball like form, shooting up high into the sky, the brightest star of them all, so bright that, upon settling in her spot, she knew she'd be seeable even during the day.

“Good luck, dear little one,” Aslan breathed, before turning and leaving the island.

-

_Three Years Later_

Lucy stood on the balcony that stared out at the next island – Dark Island, appropriately named for the darkness that came from there, which even she could feel from where she stood. Oh how she wished she could do something about it, the darkness, the evil, the green mist that floated from there, which even she could see working it's way through there. However, there wasn't anything she could do, except wait for the ones who would come to defeat it – and, since that was a task Lilliandil had been waiting to happen since she first received it, Lucy had the feeling she was in for a long wait.

But that was okay. While a lonely job, Aslan came to see her often, and the other stars were more than nice to her, keeping her from truly feeling alone. In fact, they also made it easy for Lucy to ignore the desire to be on land instead of the sky often, getting into the most interesting topics. Quite a few of them had even been around when during the golden ages, and she more than enjoyed the stories of how they saw things, as well as the stories of what had happened to those Lucy cared about, like the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus.

But there were some downfalls as well, for the nights she couldn't fight the compulsion to be on land, and Aslan couldn't come see her, the loneliness ate at her, as did the thoughts of her brothers and sister, whom she missed so dearly. She also thought about Caspian, wondering how he was doing, or how his life had gone – she never asked to hear about him or the friends she'd made the last time she was in Narnia, not wanting to hear that they were already gone as well. She'd just been able to come to terms with the fact that her friends from their rule were gone; she didn't think she could take that the second set of friends were already gone as well, particularly since she had such a short time with them as compared to the ones made when she had ruled with her siblings.

For the second night in a row, the compulsion to be on land was stronger than the desire for the company of the stars, and, unfortunately for Lucy, Aslan wasn't able to visit, for she had yet to see him. She hadn't seen him the previous night, either, nor had she seen him during the day, having stayed on the land during that time as well. And so, lonely, Lucy began to wonder the island, going down to the coast, where she dipped her feet within the water and played around in the sand.

As she did so, she looked out at the ocean, barely able to see the island in the distance, wondering which island it was, having never been there – she knew that she was beyond the Lone Islands, and she would be the first to admit that, of her Glittering Eastern Sea, she knew little of lied beyond those islands. She dearly wished that she knew what island it was, though, knew what the other islands between that one and the Lone Islands were as well. After all, she couldn't explain it, but she had felt as though something big was happening, and she wished that she knew what it was that was going on.

She sighed, turning to walk along the coast before heading back to the sky – her loneliness stronger than the compulsion to stay on the land – when she gasped, a strong feeling to return to the sky, a compulsion in fact, swept through her. Without thought, she did as bid, looking around from the high vantage point, only to see what it was that had compelled her into the skies. At the island that she'd just been looking at, she could see a great ship moored a bit away from the shore, some people scattered around on the island itself. She tried to see who it was, but, while her eyesight while in the sky was better than her eyesight on land, she couldn't make out any definitive features, only able to tell that most of them were adults, while there was at least two smaller beings and – she blinked upon the final being, not sure if she was seeing correctly, and then gasped lightly upon realizing that, yes, it was a dragon.

If she were in human form, she would have tilted her head in confusion, but being little more than a ball of light she was simply unable to do more than looked at the group. It didn't take her much to realize that her compulsion to return to the skies were because of this group, and excitement went through her at the idea of having company. Her excitement had her glowing extra brightly, and she waited for them to realize she was there, waiting as the skies began to lighten, noticing immediately when one of the smaller beings awoke and noticed her, awakening and pointing her out to the others.

It took them the rest of the day to make it to the island, a lack of a breeze causing the ship to have to settle for a snail pace until the dragon, with the smallest being on top of it's head, got the idea to pull the ship along at a faster pace. As they came closer, Lucy realized that it was a Narnia ship she was seeing, her excitement expanding even more. As night came, and they finally arrived, Lucy smiled, feeling the compulsion to stay in the skies fading upon them reaching the land.

She waited until they came to the table, about to descend, when she paused, her eyes finally registering just who it was that had arrived. A soundless gasp escaped her as she realized that it was Caspian, looking slightly older, with a slight smattering of facial hair along his chin to the sides of the his face, as well as above his lip to show that some time had passed from the last time she'd seen him. She also realized that her brother Edmund was with the group as well, and that there was a third who looked familiar to her, though she couldn't place who it was.

Once she realized who it was that had arrived, she felt the need to go to land even stronger than before, and practically rushed down as fast as she could, coming to stand in front of them within seconds of her realization of just who it was that had arrived.

“Caspian! Edmund!” she cried out with delight upon landing, smiling at them, while they and the rest of the crew stared back at her with shocked faces.


End file.
